A Day at the Mall:  Naruto Style
by xX Zinc Xx
Summary: A squad has to join up with Squad 7 and Kakashi lets them have a day for bonding while he goes...elsewhere.  The group ends up at Kanoha's mall and you can imagine all the crazy things they'll do.Enjoy the quirks of my own original characters making the s
1. Chapter 1

A Day at the Mall: Naruto Style

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Toonami.**

**A/N: This is my first Naruto fic and my second fic ever so it would be really helpful if you could tell me what I can do to make it better. I was trying to make it funny, but I don't know how funny it will be to all of you. After all, the Naruto characters have really distinct personalities and trait that can be hard to capture. Let me know what you think. RR.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical day in Kanoha Village. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei at eight that morning. Once again, he was late. In fact, he was late for being late.

Naruto: "Err, where is he?! He always does this!"

Sakura: "Why do we even bother to show up on time?!"

Just then, Kakashi-sensei finally showed up, but this time he actually decided to appear on the bridge. Then, putting his hand up like always he said,

"Sorry I'm late. I--"

Naruto: "Wait let me guess, 'you got lost on the path of life.' "

Kakashi: "Um, actually no. I'm late because I had to go and get these guys."

Just then, three girls all around Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's age walked out from behind Kakashi-sensei. The one in the middle had blonde hair and was wearing bright pink tee shirt with matching pink cargo pants. The girl to the right of her had strait brown hair and was wearing a midnight black tee shirt that had a shuriken on it and dark blue camouflage pants. The last of the girls had bright red hair and was wearing very bright and colorful clothes. She had a huge smile on her face and was waving so fast that you could barely see her hand!

Kakashi: "Guys, this is Keira, Yuki, and Ichigo. Their sensei was badly hurt and is currently hospitalized so they'll be joining up with us for a while."

Sasuke: "Exactly how long is a while?"

Kakashi: "Well, they'll probably be with us for a few months."

Sakura: "Uh, sensei? What happened to their sensei that hurt them so badly?"

Kakashi: "Umm, well that's confidential, but it's nothing you should worry about. So anything else you guys want to ask?"

Naruto: "Yeah…Um sensei, I caught their names, but which one's which?"

Sakura: "Naruto, your so dense! OK, the blonde one's name is Keira, the brunette's Yuki, and the redhead's Ichigo. Got it?"

Kakashi: "Anyway, I thought we could use today for you all to get to know each other. So I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Stick together now…bye"

With that Kakashi disappeared leaving the six all standing there on the bridge.

Sasuke: _Great… a whole day with these guys. That's really how I wanted to spend my Saturday._

Sakura: "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Ichigo: "Ooh! Ooh! I know!" She was jumping up and down like mad and waving her arms in the air. "How about a…SHOPPING SPREE!"

Keira: "YEAH!"

Naruto: "WHAT?! NO WAY! WE'RE NOT GOING ON A STUPID SHOPPING SPREE!"

Sasuke: "Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Naruto." Shudders _Man, I hope I never, EVER have to say that again!_

Keira: "Alright then, we'll vote. All in favor of going shopping raise your hand."

Instantly, Keira, Ichigo, and Sakura's hands shot into the air. Before anyone noticed, Ichigo threw Yuki's hand into the air as well.

Ichigo: "YAAAAY! WE WIN, WE WIN!!!"

Keira: "Sorry guys, but it _was_ a fair vote."

Naruto: "Rrrrr, well I'm not going!"

Sakura: "I don't want to sound mean Naruto, but Kakashi-sensei says we have to stay together."

Sakura shot him a look that said loud and clear that he was, in fact, going to the mall. Seeing this look, Sasuke decided not to go against the girls' decision and prepared himself for what might happen if Naruto didn't make such a wise choice.

Inner Sakura: "You better be nice Naruto! Don't you DARE embarrass me or you'll be sorry! One wrong move and I'll crush you to a pulp! CHA!!"

Naruto: "Uh…heh heh, you know suddenly a trip to the mall sounds great!"

Sakura: "Glad you think so Naruto."

She grinned from ear to ear, showing her victory over him. The smile was such a mocking smile that Naruto could hardly look at it and turn away, pouting over his defeat.

Keira: "Alright, it's settled the--"

Ichigo: "TO THE MALL!!!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked it even though it's short. Next chapter they will go to the mall and Naruto and Sasuke will get a shock! Please tell me things that you all like to shop for so that I can put it in the story. Also, if you describe a character you want them to see or meet at the mall I might be able to add it in. Oh, by the way, I'm not sure how important the three new girls will be. I wanted to make some new characters to go in this story, but I'm not sure what to do with them. This stories not really about them in particular right now, but they will be in the whole story. Eventually they will become important characters though.


	2. Chapter 2

A Day at the Mall: Naruto Style

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Toonami.**

**A/N: The girls all voted to go to the mall…kind of. Anyways we're going to mall. The guys don't seem too happy about it either, poor things. Oh well! Alright…here's the fic!**

_**Last Time:**_

Naruto: "Uh…heh heh, you know suddenly a trip to the mall sounds great!"

Sakura: "Glad you think so Naruto."

She grinned from ear to ear, showing her victory over him. The smile was such a mocking smile that Naruto could hardly look at it and turn away, pouting over his defeat.

Keira: "Alright, it's settled the--"

Ichigo: "TO THE MALL!!!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the mall in five minutes flat. The girls had gotten themselves so worked up and excited that they ran all the way there. Unfortunately for the boys, the mall was on the opposite side of town from where they would usually meet Kakashi.

Naruto: "I don't think I've ever ran so fast for so long!"

Sasuke: "Yeah…and I thought testosterone could make you crazy!"

Inside the Mall

Now inside the mall, Sasuke and Naruto were slowly following the girls down the corridor. It was obvious to all who passed them that the two did not want to be there at all.

Sasuke: "You know we're only here to carry everything they buy…right?"

Sasuke said to Naruto, quirking an eyebrow.

Naruto: sighs "Yup…"

The two were still sulking because they had to go to the mall with a group of girls. Sasuke was being much less obvious than Naruto, but if you knew him, then you could tell he was unhappy.

Meanwhile, the girls were all jibber jabbering and laughing like they were old friends. They passed store after store when all of a sudden, they stopped dead in their tracks, causing Sasuke and Naruto to run into them. Simultaneously, the girls let out a loud, high-pitched scream. Instinctively, both Naruto and Sasuke jumped into action, each pulling out a shuriken and a kunai.

Sakura: "I can't believe Pasteru Yume (A/N: means Pastel Fantasy) is having a sale TODAY!"

Keira: "I KNOW!"

Ichigo: "Well then…LET'S GO!!!"

So the girls rushed off, leaving Naruto and Sasuke standing in the middle of the hall. They straitened themselves from their fighting stances and stood there for a minute or two looking dumbfounded and lost.

Naruto: "WHAT THE FRUITCAKE JUST HAPPENED?!

Sasuke: "I don't have a clue."

Yuki: "Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while."

Yuki was leaned up against the store's window. She was just as calm as ever, and for once someone was actually calmer than Sasuke.

Yuki: "Well, it's obvious you two aren't big shoppers…All right, guess I'd better teach you what to expect from now on. Sigh OK… There are a few things you have to expect when you go shopping with a group of girls like this one. First, don't be surprised if they scream, go crazy over something not worth buying, or fight with the other shoppers to get something they want because it WILL happen…a lot. Second, expect to be here for a while, don't ask questions, and don't complain. Lastly, expect to carry a lot of bags and don't lag behind. Get all that?"

Sasuke: "Uhh…sure."

Sasuke was trying to look like his normal self, but you could tell he was still trying to process everything. Naruto on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. He was staring at Yuki like she was an alien who had just crash-landed her UFO right in front of him.

Naruto: "What's up with you?! You're a girl…why aren't you going shopping crazy?!"

Yuki gave him an evil look. Then raised her eyebrow and trying not to laugh said:

"Psh, me?! On a shopping spree?! Get real!"

Now Naruto was even more confused and it showed so clearly that he may as well have been holding up a huge, light-up, neon sign over his head. It was like he'd never heard of a tomboy before.

Poor Sasuke was still a little baffled, but Yuki and Naruto didn't notice, as they were now shouting back and forth about whether or not Yuki had a disease or a mental illness. Sasuke wandered over to the store entrance. He entered and immediately found it to his disliking. The store was pink, white, and purple and there were rainbow kanji on the walls in various places that read love, hope, and faith. The shelves were covered with jewelry, plushies, make-up, clothes, and a variety of other things.

The girls were all gathered in the far, right corner of the store looking at a huge display. Sasuke took a couple of steps forward into the middle of the store. Feeling a little uneasy and a bit vulnerable in unfamiliar territory he was constantly on his guard…looking around as if something was going to jump out from behind the nearby rack of adorable penguin dolls. He edged a little closer to the girls and was in about a yard and a half away from them. He couldn't risk anyone seeing him and thinking he was alone in Pasteru Yume on a Saturday. Looking over towards the display he notice a huge sign reading Koneko Nikko (Sunshine Kitty). On each side of the words, there was a picture of an overly happy chibi cat.

Sasuke: shudders _That cat is seriously creepy!_

Sasuke looked away from the sign. It was funny how just being in a store that was designed to be girly made him so on edge. He was sweating and starting to get a little paranoid. His heightened senses didn't help at all.

Sasuke: _What was that?!_

He spun around and pulled out a kunai, instantly turning on his sharingan. Some one on the other side of the store brushed some of the clothes that were hung up, nearly giving him a heart attack. Then somebody accidentally clicked some of the earrings together when they set them down, causing Sasuke to jump.

Sakura: "Sasuke? What's up?"

Sakura had turned around in time to see everything. She was looking at him worriedly and had a Koneko Nikko plushie in her hands. The cat caught Sasuke's eye. His eyes widened and he began to back up as if the stuffed animal were cursed. Sakura took notice of his strange actions, but she didn't know what was causing him to act that way. She took another step towards him and he became frantic. Sasuke looked around the room as if looking for somewhere safe to run to. Sakura had never seen him so uneasy before. No one had. The other girls noticed that something weird was going on. They turned around and to Sasuke's horror each of them had a Koneko Nikko item. Some had hat's or tee shirts, others a back pack or a purse. ALL of them had a huge picture of Koneko Nikko on them. Sasuke gasped and took another three steps back.

Sakura: "Sasuke?"

Sasuke: "Stay back!"

Keira: "Are you okay?"

Sasuke: "GO AWAY!"

Sasuke turned and ran from the store. Naruto and Yuki had finished their argument and it was obvious from the black eye that Yuki had won. They were walking through the door just as Sasuke ran out.

Yuki: "Is he always like that?"

Naruto: "What the heck?! Was that Sasuke?!"

Yuki: "Guess that's a no."

Yuki walked further into the store. When she reached the group they were still looking at each other confused and worried.

Yuki: "What's up with Sasuke?"

Sakura: "I don't know…"

Ichigo: "Hey did you notice how he was staring at Koneko Nikko?!"

Keira: "Actually, yeah. I did notice he was acting weird towards our Koneko Nikko stuff."

Yuki: "Is he insecure with his masculinity Sakura?"

Sakura: "What?!"

Ichigo: "She means, 'is he having problems with his manliness!"

Sakura: "I know what masculinity means! I just wasn't expecting a question like that!"

Keira: "Well, what's the story?!"

Sakura: "He's not having masculinity problems." _Please don't be having masculinity problems Sasuke!_

Ichigo: "Maybe he's scared of cats because a huge, mutated cat attacked him when he was little and almost killed him!!"

Yuki: "Ichigo…"

Ichigo: "What!"

Yuki: "SHUT UP!"

Keira: "Well if you take out the huge and mutated parts…and him almost being killed by a cat than Ichigo makes sense."

Yuki: "Oh yeah! You were really close Ichigo!" She said in sarcastic amazement.

Ichigo: "Oh shut up!"

Sakura: "I don't think he's had any bad experiences with a cat, but I never asked him."

Yuki: "Of course you didn't! Who asks that kind of stuff?!"

The girls had forgotten all about Naruto. He didn't notice though because he was busy trying to find Sasuke. He just saw him right before he darted into a crowd. When Naruto arrived at the intersection of different corridors he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere so he kept going strait. What he didn't know was that Sasuke had turned right.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, what's up with Sasuke? I don't even know what's wrong with him yet! I guess I'll have to wait until chapter three to find out. RR!


	3. Chapter 3

A Day at the Mall: Naruto Style

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and Toonami.**

**A/N: Sasuke seems to be having some problems. Last time Sasuke pretty much had a nervous breakdown because of Koneko Nikko, a happy chibi cat. They're the moments when he seems to go temporarily insane and is completely out of character. He's been having moments when he seems to go temporarily insane and is completely out of character. I like to call them "Sasuke Moments." So, what will he do this chapter? What caused his strange reaction to the cat? Is there something in his past that had to do with a cat? Who knows…you'll just have to read and maybe you'll find out! P.S. I love**** "Sasuke Moments!"**

_**Last Time:**_

The girls had forgotten all about Naruto. He didn't notice though because he was busy trying to find Sasuke. He just saw him right before he darted into a crowd. When Naruto arrived at the intersection of different corridors he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere so he kept going strait. What he didn't know was that Sasuke had turned right.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke was in the boys' bathroom. He was pacing back and forth, still sweating. He stopped his pacing and walked over to one of the sinks. The sink became his support, the only thing keeping him standing. He was leaning on the porcelain sink with all his weight. Sasuke looked up and stared at his reflection. His eyes were bloodshot and dry.

Sasuke: _God I look like I'm on drugs! How could I let this happen?! I can't believe I lost that much control over myself. I can't let it happen again._

He sighed and turned on the sink. When the water got colder he splashed some on his face, not bothering to wipe it off. He looked up at himself again.

Sasuke: _I've got to calm down. Come on Sasuke! Pull it together!_

Naruto: "Hey! Why'd you run off like that?!"

Sasuke's eye's widened and darted towards where Naruto was. He was so surprised by Naruto's loud voice that a chill ran up his spine. He wasn't expecting anyone to walk in. Naruto noticed how on edge Sasuke was and mellowed down a little.

Sasuke: _Why didn't I sense him walk in? He completely caught me off guard!_

Naruto: _How come Sasuke's acting so weird?! I've never seen him like this before._

Sasuke: "Well? Do you want something or did you just come to bother me?"

Naruto: _Err! What a jerk!_ "What's up with you?!"

Sasuke: "What do you mean?"

Naruto: "I mean what'd you run out of the store like that for?!"

Sasuke: "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Naruto: "What do you mean you don't kn--"

Sasuke: "I'm outta here!"

Naruto: "Hey! Don't cut me off and walk out like I wasn't saying anything!!"

It was too late though. Sasuke had already walked out of the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind him he sped up, but he didn't run. He didn't want to make another scene like he did the first time he ran through.

Sasuke: _I can't go back…not like this. There's got to be a store I'll like in this place._

Sasuke kept walking, picking up his pace a little just in case Naruto was following him. He looked to his left and saw a weapon shop. It was called Aka Kinzoku (red metal) and was full of all sorts of deadly weapons. He walked in to look around. Most of the people there were either gothic, emo, or close to it. Some of them were just powerful ninja in need of good weapons. The crowd didn't bother Sasuke, but he knew Naruto would never have the guts to come in without him. Whoever was there the place was busy, for a weapon shop.

Sasuke: _No wonder so many people are here. These are top-grade weapons._

Shopkeeper: "Can I help you?"

Sasuke: "No, I'm just looking."

Shopkeeper: "Is this your first time here?"

Sasuke: "Yes."

Shopkeeper: "Then would you like to sign up for our discount program? We will give you a discount on marked items and send you the popular magazine Weapons Monthly free for one year's subscription. We will also give your name to our business partners and they will mail you free information on their programs and/or merchandise."

Sasuke: "I'd rather not."

Shopkeeper: "Okay, thank you. Let us know if you change your mind."

The clerk bustled off and went back to work. He was a nerdy man with big glasses and a puny build. He didn't seem like the type of person who you would find in a weapon shop, but a job's a job.

Sasuke: _I hate those guys. They try to sign you up for their dumb scams as soon as you walk in the door._

Sasuke wandered over to look at some of the kunai. The prices weren't half bad and he'd wanted some new ones.

Sasuke: _Stainless steel I'm used to, but I've never seen kunai that are supposed to stain easily._

He examined the kunai. They were labeled "stain" and "don't stain." He quirked an eyebrow then thought:

_"Stain" and "don't stain…" Wow, what genius wrote that? Probably that idiot of a clerk._

He walked down the row of shelves, glancing around. He paused at the shuriken. They were regular shuriken, almost.

Sasuke: _Well, that's new. Custom colored shuriken, huh? Hmm? Oh, you can have them engraved too._

"Uchiha."

Sasuke: "Hmm?"

* * *

A/N: The next chapters going to be really funny so make sure you read it! I hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget, Read&Review! 


End file.
